


Love Actually

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Caring Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Smut, Top Castiel, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas needs his car worked on and meets mechanic Dean. They start dating, but when Michael, Cas' abusive husband finds him, things get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story is nothing like the movie. I just liked the title.
> 
> This story featured rape, and if that is a trigger for you, this is NOT the story for you!

Dean was just whistling while he worked. He was under a car, covered in grease. In his element.

Then someone kicked his foot. “Come on out, happy boy. We got a customer.”

 

Dean slid out from under the car and Bobby was looking down at him.

 

“Fuck, Bobby, why don’t you take care of him?”

 

Bobby just grinned. “Because I’m the friggen’ boss and I don’t have to. That’s what I got you for.”

Dean sighed, stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. He walked to the office.

 

A man was standing in the office with his back turned to Dean. He was wearing a wrinkled trench coat. Dean had to suppress a giggle. Who even wore them anymore?

 

And then the guy turned around.

 

Dean’ breath caught in his throat. This guy was gorgeous. Absolutely, drop-dead beautiful.

Dean was staring. Then he tried to get it together, without getting lost in the bluest blue eyes he had ever seen.

 

“Uh… Uh yeah… I can help… I mean can I help you?”

 

The guy seemed amused by Dean’s stuttering.

 

He walked up to Dean. Too close for comfort, really. Dean huffed in a breath.

 

“Yes, I hope you can.” They guy smiled and Dean was captivated. Such a pretty smile…

 

_ ‘Jesus, get it together, Winchester. Stop acting like a star-struck girl for fuck’s sake.’ _

 

He often talked to himself in his head when he got flustered.

 

“UH, what seems to be the problem?” Dean struggled to be professional or the guy would probably head for the door.

 

“I have no idea. It just keeps dying on me. Every stop light, every stop sign. It’s getting really frustrating.”

 

Dean turned away, just to get his bearings.

 

“Let’s go take a look.”

 

The guy led the way to his car. Dean lifted the hood and took a look around.

 

“Nothing pops out,” Dean talked to the engine to avoid looking at the guy. “I’d need to run some diagnostics on it to know.”

 

The guy stood really close to Dean, looking under the hood as well. Dean could smell his cologne. He sniffed quietly.

 

Dean turned. “Let’s go back in the office and get some information so we can get started.”

 

Dean led the way, keeping the guy behind him for his own well-being.

 

Dean got the guy’s name, Castiel Novak. Interesting name for sure. He got a phone number and address.

 

“Give me a couple of days to find out what’s wrong and I’ll call you with an estimate, Okay?”

 

Castiel agreed. He said, “I guess I need to call a cab.”

 

Impulsively, with his brain screaming at him to  _ ‘Do it. Do it.’ _ Dean said, “Nah, I’ll give you a ride.”

 

Novak looked surprised but just said, “Thanks, Dean.”

 

Dean looked surprised. Novak just pointed at his work shirt. Oh yeah, his name. On his shirt. Of course.

 

Dean walked back into the shop. He found Bobby.

 

“Look, I’m gonna give this guy a ride home. His car needs diagnostics.”

 

Bobby looked at him oddly but just said, “Okay.”

 

Dean went and got Cas. He was already calling the guy ‘Cas’ in his head, it was just easier than ‘Castiel,’ for cripes sake.

 

“Come on, my car’s over here.” Cas followed him.

They got in the car and Dean started up. Music blasted and he hurried to turn it off.

He drove to the address Cas had given.

 

“So, what do you do for a living?” Dean was trying to act normally.

 

“I’m a teacher.” Cas looked at him and smiled.

 

Fuck. A teacher. That means he went to college and is smart and shit. Dean felt even more nervous.

They were getting close to where Cas lived. 

 

Dean’s brain was screaming at him _ , ‘Ask him out, dummy.’ ‘Yeah, and what makes you think he’s gay? Or even bi? He’s probably just a straight teacher.’  _ But still there was the,  _ ‘Ask him out. Ask him out’ _ part.

When they got to the address, it was a small house. Cas paused before getting out.

Dean cleared his throat.

 

“Uh, say, Cas? Oh, can I call you Cas?” Cas nodded and smiled.

 

“I was wondering, uh… well… would you go out to dinner with me? On Friday?”

 

Cas’ smile turned into a grin. “Yes. I would really like that, Dean.”

 

Dean swore he could hear a host of angels singing “Ave Maria’ in his head. Or maybe it was ‘Ode to Joy,’ he always confused those two.

 

Dean smiled big. “Fantastic. I’ll text you about it.”

 

Cas smiled that ‘warmer than the sun’ smile and got out.

 

Dean sang all the way back to the shop.

Bobby eyed him even harder when he got back but didn’t say anything. Dean just went back to work.

 

The next day Dean looked at Cas’ car. Turned out to the catalytic converter. Dean could fix it easily. He leaned on the hood and texted Cas.

 

**Sent 10:32 to Cas: Good news your car is going to be fine and it will only cost $75. Next, I will pick you up at 7 on Friday, Okay?”**

 

Dean waited. Then his phone chimed.

 

**Received 10:48 From Cas:  Great news about the car and yeah, 7 will be fine. Looking forward to it.**

Dean was so happy. He had a ‘go-to’ date restaurant and all he had to do was to decide what to wear.

 

Oh fuck, what was he going to wear? When had he done wash last? Shit. It was Thursday already and he didn’t even know if he had anything clean to wear.

 

He wasn’t nervous. Fuck that. 

 

Oh fuck, he was nervous.

At home, he dug through his closet. He did have a clean pair of soft button-fly jeans to wear that sort of hugged him in the right places. But a shirt was a different story. He finally found the nice Henley and ironed it. Next he just need clean boxers. Of course, that was not to be.

 

He washed a pair out in the bathroom sink and used a blow dryer to dry them.

 

Surely he had a matching pair of socks. Well they wouldn’t be noticeable in his boot anyway.

 

Friday drug. He just kept checking his watch or the big clock in the shop.

 

“Shit boy,” Bobby said to him at lunch, “you got a hot date tonight?”

 

Dean nodded. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

 

After work, Dean took a long hot shower. He grabbed his cock and rubbed up and down, imagining what a good kisser Cas would be and it soon progressed to Cas over him, fucking him into the bed. His cum painted the shower stall.

 

He dressed and did his hair. He brushed his teeth twice and used mouthwash twice. Can’t be too careful about these things.

 

He arrived at Cas’ place just on time. His nerves were really getting to him. He was never nervous on a date but this one had him twisted up. He took a deep breath and knocked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas opened the door right away.

 

_ ‘He’s even prettier than you remembered. You’re fucked here Winchester’ _

 

_ ‘Shut up brain’ _

 

“Hi Dean, I’m ready.”

 

Dean smiled and stepped back so Cas could lock his door, then led him to the car.

 

“Uh, how are you? I mean today, how are you?”

  
  


_ ‘Smooth Winchester, now he thinks you’re an idiot.’ _

 

Dean was really glad it was dark in the car.

 

Cas just said, “I’m great. I was really pleased to hear about my car.”

 

Relieved to have something to talk about, Dean replied, “Yeah, I’m glad it was something simple. I’ll have to ready to go on Monday.”

 

They arrived at the restaurant then. They walked in and found a booth. The waitress came up and they each ordered a beer and looked at menus. Dean kept sneaking peeks at Cas. Fuck he was one good-looking man. That messy dark hair made him look like he’d just gotten out of a bed.

 

_ ‘Abort, abort. No thinking of Cas in bed. Not yet anyway.” _

 

Dean went back to the menu. Cas said he thought he’d get the lasagna. Dean opted for the spaghetti. The waitress took their orders and left.

“So, Dean, do you like working on cars?’ Cas looked at his with those impossibly blue eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Dean answered, trying not to stare like a fool, “I really do. My father was a mechanic and I guess I just got it from him.”

 

“I really admire a man who works with his hands. I’m all thumbs.”

 

Dean fought off a blush _. ‘Just now much does he like a man who works with his hands, huh? Really would love to find out… shut up brain. _ ’

 

“Yeah, but you went to college. You mold minds, dude. That’s pretty awesome.”

 

Their food arrived and that stopped conversation. But then Dean listened to Cas moan over his lasagna. Dean’s cock actually twitched. Dean just ate his spaghetti and tried not to listen to the hottest fucking thing he’d heard in awhile.

After they were done. Dean asked Cas if he’d like to go get some coffee. Cas smiled shyly and said they could have coffee at his place. Dean almost swallowed his tongue.

 

When his coughing fit had subsided, he said he’d love to. Cas looked pretty concerned while he was choking but he smiled now.

 

_ ‘Smooth, Dean, you are one smooth motherfucker.’ _

_ ‘SHUT UP BRAIN’ _

 

Dean drove back to Cas’ and Cas unlocked the door. He stepped aside and let Dean go in first.

It was a really cute room. There was a comfy looking sofa, several chairs and tables. There was an actual working fireplace. Bookcases lined two walls.

 

Cas said, “Make yourself comfortable. I ‘ll just go start the coffee.” And he went off to another room. Dean walked around and looked at things. There were some nice prints on the walls. The books were arranged alphabetically by title.

 

Then Cas came back in and announced the coffee would be ready shortly. They sat on the couch together.

“I really like your prints. That one is by Mia Friedrich, isn’t it?”

 

Cas looked surprised. “Yes, it is. I’m very impressed. Not many people know her work.”

  
  


Dean just smiled. “I’m a fan. I really like her photography.”

 

Cas smiled big, and it was so sweet, Dean felt a flutter in his stomach. Just then the coffee pot beeped and Cas got up.

 

He yelled from the kitchen, “Cream and or sugar?”

 

Dean yelled back, “Just black, thanks.”

 

Cas emerged with two cups and sat them on the coffee table.

Dean took a sip. it was really good. “You have a real knack for making coffee, Cas, this is delicious.”

 

“Thanks, It’s the beans.”

There was a silence. Finally, Dean said, “I’m really glad you agreed to go out with me tonight, Cas.”

 

Cas looked at him and said, “I am too. I’m enjoying myself, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I normally am able to carry on a decent conversation. I just want you to know.”

 

Cas cocked his head in a way that was so adorable, Dean held his breath.

 

“I think you’re doing fine, Dean.”

 

Dean just shook his head. “I feel like I haven’t said an intelligent thing tonight.”

 

Cas smiled, “Well, you did mention you knew Mia Friedrich, that was pretty smart.”

 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I guess it was.”

 

Dean was uncomfortable. He really wanted to kiss Cas but he didn’t want to be too damn forward.

 

Cas smiled at him, waiting.

 

“Will you go out with me again? Like, maybe, tomorrow?” Cas beamed at him and Dean’s stomach flipped.

 

“I’d really like that, Dean.”

 

Dean swallowed. “Okay, Cas. how about eight then?”

 

Cas nodded. Dean got up and headed for the door, with Cas right behind him. When he turned to say goodnight, Cas brushed his lips across Dean’s.

 

Dean spent all day thinking about the perfect date. Cas was a teacher, after all, not just some shlub Dean picked up in a bar. He had to make this date good.

Dean actually got a good idea. At least he thought it was good. Now all he had to do was dress himself and get to Cas’

 

He managed both. He knocked and Cas opened the door. He took Dean’s breath away again. Cas beamed at him and everything just stopped for a second.

 

Shaking himself out of it, he and Cas walked to his car. In the car, he asked about Cas’ day, and then about Cas’ teaching. Cas told him some things about what he did and was interested in.

 

They arrived. When they got out, Cas looked at where they were and turned to Dean with a big smile on his face.

 

“Dean, thank you. I’ve always wanted to come here but just never did.”

 

Dean thought the planetarium turned out to be a great idea.

 

Sitting together in the dark, Dean took Cas’ hand and Cas didn’t pull it back. Dean felt warmth in his chest. Then Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean felt even more warmth. They watched the show like that. Dean took a breath and that’s when he realized he hadn’t been breathing at all.

After the show, they went for coffee.

 

“I really enjoyed the show, Dean. Thank you.”

 

Dean smiled at him. “I did, too, Cas. And you’re welcome.”

Dean took Cas home. He stood with Cas at his front door.

 

“I think it’s my turn, Dean. Can I take you out for lunch tomorrow?”

 

Dean grinned and said he’d love that. He kissed Cas lightly and then went home.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean grinned all the way home. He really liked Cas. Sure, the guy was drop-dead gorgeous, but he was also intelligent and funny and sweet. He was really looking forward to lunch. 

 

At home, in bed, he grabbed his cock and pulled on it a few times. He put a little lube in his hand and ran it up and down his shaft. He rubbed the head of his cock and moaned.

 

He imagined Cas, naked, above him. He was pretty sure Cas would be amazing in bed. He came with a groan. After cleaning up, he slept soundly.

 

Cas told Dean to pick him up at eleven. When Dean knocked on the door, Cas opened it with a smile. He invited Dean in. Dean smelled something amazing. 

 

Cas grinned and said, “I was thinking I would cook. Give us a chance to get to know each other better.”

 

Dean was all in favor of that. In fact, he was all over that idea.

 

Cas fixed scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon, toast… it was all delicious and Dean moaned enthusiastically.   After they were finished, they sat on the couch together. Cas put on some music and they chatted about a variety of things. Movies, TV shows and music were at the top of the list. They shared a lot of similar likes.

 

Cas asked Dean what he normally did on Saturdays.

 

Dean chuckled. “Oh, I live a glamorous life. I tinker on my car, do wash, clean out my refrigerator… you know, the rock star lifestyle.”

 

Cas giggled. He actually giggled and Dean felt a twist in his heart.

 

“What do you do, Cas?”

 

Cas looked thoughtful. “I read, work on school stuff, clean out my refrigerator.”

 

Dean laughed. “We’re a couple of real thrill seekers.”

 

Cas looked at him. “I’d like to take you out tonight, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled. “I’d like that, Cas.”

 

They talked for a couple of hours and then Dean went home to do some wash. He was supposed to pick Cas up at eight.

 

He was standing leaning against the washer, thinking about Cas. The guy seemed just about perfect to Dean. He was handsome, smart, funny and intelligent. And sexy as all fuck. He’d known Cas for less than a week and yet…. He honestly thought he was falling for the guy.

 

_ ‘You’re horny for him’ _

 

Dean answered his brain, ‘Well yeah, but I really like him too.’

 

_ ‘Better take it slow, dude. You don’t want to scare him away.’ _

 

That was the best piece of advice his brain had come up with lately. Of course, his brain turned right around and said _ , ‘Of course, this IS the third date and you know what they say…’ _

 

Dean turned and left the room.  _ ‘Shut up brain.’ _

  
  


Dean was knocking on Cas’ door at the stroke of eight. Cas opened the door with a big smile on his face. They walked to the car. Cas gave Dean directions to a fairly well-known gay bar. Dean heard the name and got nervous right away. He had gone trolling for men in that bar.

 

Of course, he hadn’t been near the place in months, so probably (‘hopefully?’) no one would remember him.

 

They walked in and found a booth in the back. They both ordered a beer and were just talking when a guy came up to the table.

 

“Hey cutie, haven’t seen you in here for a while. Still looking for dick?”

 

Dean sputtered but before he could get anything out, Cas stood up and got right in the guy’s face.

 

“Dean is here with me, and I suggest you get away from us before you end up regretting it,”

 

The guy walked away, grumbling.

 

Dean was mortified. “Uh, look, Cas…”

 

Cas just smiled at him. “Dean, I didn’t think you were a virgin. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Dean still wished the floor would just open up and swallow him. “But Cas, I can explain…”

 

Cas just said, “Forget it, Dean. Everything’s fine. Let’s dance.”

 

And with that, he pulled Dean up by his hand and led him to the dance floor.

 

It was a slow song, and Cas put his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean sighed and put his arms around Cas’ neck and they swayed to the music. Cas inched closer and then, their hips touched. Dean sucked in a breath and pushed a little closer. Dean closed his eyes and even his brain was quiet.

 

They walked back to the booth, hand in hand, after the song was over. Dean had all but forgotten about the guy earlier. In the booth, Cas scooted up close to Dean and took a pull from his beer. Dean watched those lips on the lip of the bottle and licked his lips involuntarily.

 

They left soon after. Dean was a nervous wreck. He wanted to kiss Cas so badly, but he was too afraid of what Cas’ reaction would be. On the one hand, Cas had sort of flirted a little heavier than usual, but on the other hand, Cas was a classy teacher and everything. Dean didn’t know what to do.

 

He pulled up in front of Cas’ and stopped the car.

 

Not knowing what else to say, Dean just said, “Uh, I can swing by and pick you up in the morning so you can pick up your car.”

 

Cas looked at him. Then he answered softly. “Or, you could spend the night.”

 

Dean couldn’t breathe. He was completely blown away. Cas sat, looking at him and waiting for an answer.

 

“I’d… I’d really like that, Cas.”

  
  


Inside, Cas pulled Dean to him and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other and the kiss was warm and soft for a few moments. Then Cas pressed harder and pushed against Dean’s lips with his tongue. Dean opened for him and Cas’ tongue slid across his. Dean felt it all the way to his toes.

 

Cas pressed Dean to him and Dean felt Cas’ erection beginning in his jeans. Dean was already hard. Kissing Cas was amazing and so fucking erotic he felt weak in the knees. He wanted so much more.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They stood and kissed for a while. Cas was running his hands along Dean’s back and Dean had his hands against Cas’ chest. Finally, they broke apart, breathless.

Cas took Dean by the hand and led him to the bedroom. He paused near the bed and began to unbutton Dean’s shirt. It was so erotic, he brushed his fingers against Dean’s chest after every button. Dean just stood there and let Cas do whatever he wanted.

Cas pulled Dean’s shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then he undid the button on Dean’s jeans. Cas was biting his lip and Dean thought it looked so sexy. Then Cas pulled down the zipper and Dean steadied himself. It had been a long time since he had been naked in front of anyone. He was a little nervous.

‘Steady there, Winchester... I’m trying, brain!’

Cas hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dean’s jeans. He slowly pulled them and his boxers down. Dean stepped out of them and his shoes. Cas bent over and took off Dean’s socks then stood back up and looked at Dean’s cock. He smiled.

Then he kissed Dean again and took him to the bed. Dean laid down and watched Cas undress.  
When Cas pulled down his boxers, Dean whistled. Cas was hung. His cock was gorgeous. It stood out and was already glistening pre cum at the head.

Cas walked over to the bed, and straddled Dean. He leaned over and kissed him, hot and wet. His cock touched Dean’s belly and gave him goosebumps. The tip wet his belly where the pre cum touched him.

Dean put his hands on Cas’ back and pulled him closer. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest. His fingers found Dean’s nipples even as they kissed and he pinched them. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth. Cas lifted his head, smiling as he pinched and rolled Dean’s nipples between his fingers. Dean arched a little into it; his nipples were so sensitive.

Cas began to kiss along Dean’s jaw and then down his neck. Dean threw his head back, giving Cas all the access he wanted. Cas licked and kissed his way to Dean’s chest. He sucked in one nipple as he still tweaked the other and Dean moaned again.

Cas moved to the other nipple and his hand trailed over Dean’s belly. As Cas moved, his heavy cock drug over Dean and left a trail of pre cum.

Dean was losing his mind. He had never had anyone take his time like Cas was. The majority of sexual experiences Dean had were of the quick and dirty variety. The one relationship in his past had been with a man who was not much on foreplay at all. This…. This was new and exciting and maddening.

As Cas nipped and licked his way down Dean’s body, he grabbed Dean’s cock. Dean groaned. Cas didn’t move his hand, he just squeezed. As he tightened his hand around Dean’s dick, Dean almost came on the spot. When he got there, Cas licked over the head and Dean actually whined.

Cas just continued down. He licked each of Dean’s balls and then lifted them to lick under them. Dean was groaning and had his hands on Cas’ head. No pressure, just touch. He spread his legs far apart.

Cas slipped down between then and pushed Dean’s legs up. Dean grabbed his thighs to lift them high, not really knowing what to expect. When Cas licked over his hole, Dean almost sat up. He was shocked and surprised. No one had ever done that to him before.

He knew about rimming, of course. He had watched more than his share of gay porn. But to experience it? Never before.

Cas lifted his head and said quietly, “It’s okay Dean. I’ve got you.”

Dean whimpered as Cas ran his tongue around his hole. It felt so amazing, it was like he had been blind and could suddenly see. He struggled to lie still. Then Cas stuck the tip of his tongue into Dean. Dean began to say, “Fuck… Cas… fuck… oh my god… Cas…”

Cas just kept flicking his tongue in and out of Dean, but a little deeper each time. Dean was gasping, totally lost in the feeling. After a bit, Cas lifted his head and told Dean to grab the lube off the bedside table. Dean handed it to Cas, who sat back on his calves.

Cas poured lube in his hand and ran his fingers through it. As he did, he asked Dean when he got tested last.

“About three months ago. I always get tested every six months.”

Cas smiled. “Good, I hate condoms.”

Dean realized he was about to experience another first in his life. Barebacking.

 

Cas gently pushed the first knuckle of a finger into Dean. Gasping, Dean clenched around it, then relaxed. Cas pushed it in further and Dean was moaning louder.

“Christ you’re tight, Dean. I need you to relax.”

Dean nodded, indicating he was trying. He took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed as much as he could. Cas began to move his finger in and out of Dean. When Cas added a finger, Dean began to push on them, needing more. Cas pushed them in as far as he could, and felt around until he found Dean’s prostate. He rubbed them against it and Dean groaned out, “Oh fuck! Cas…”

Cas began to work his fingers back and forth to open Dean. He added a third finger and really went to work on Dean. Dean was pushing against them and making sounds he had never heard himself make before. This entire foreplay thing was amazing and he was actually struggling not to cum.

“Cas, please… I’m ready, please…”

“I have to open you more, Dean. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Cas, I’m dying here. I don’t care, I just need you inside me… please…”

Cas moved up over him, pulling Dean’s legs onto his shoulders.

“Are you ready, baby?’

Dean just nodded fiercely.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas grabbed his cock and rubbed it around Dean’s hole, making Dean groan both in excitement and frustration. Then Cas pushed the head of his cock in past the tight ring of muscle and Dean gasped. Cas was big and it hurt but it also felt amazing. Cas held for a few moments, allowing Dean to relax and then slid in a little more.

 

Cas paused again, and the pain lessened and soon was just a burn. Dean nodded, signaling he was ready because he didn’t trust his voice. He wanted Cas in him all the way so badly.

 

Cas slowly slid in, reveling in the tightness, the warmth of being in Dean. Dean was so tight it felt like sliding into a tight soft glove. Cas moaned and kept going deeper.

 

As for Dean, Cas was the biggest cock he had ever had, and he was lost in the feeling of being so full, so filled to his capacity to take it that he just groaned and wanted it all. He pushed against Cas, trying to get Cas in as deep as possible.

 

Cas intertwined his hands with Dean’s, holding them against the bed. Dean wound his fingers around Cas’.  Then Cas was in as deep as it was possible to be. He held a moment then pulled back, sliding almost all the way out. When he thrust back in, Dean moaned loudly and bit his lip.

Dean raised his ass to meet every thrust Cas gave him. His entire world shrunk to where Cas was in him.

 

“Cas… Cas it’s so good… you feel so good in me… Cas….”

 

Cas put his face next to Dean’s ear. He whispered, “Yeah, baby, you feel so good on my cock. You take it so well…. So tight… yeah baby take it all for me…” His breath hot in Dean’s ear made Dean clench on Cas’ cock even tighter and Cas groaned at the feeling.

 

Dean pleaded, “Harder, Cas, please. Fuck me harder…’

 

Cas was all for that. He thrust in harder and pulled back faster, listening to Dean just saying his name over and over.

 

Dean felt his balls tighten, and the heat spread out from them into his belly. He pushed up against Cas ever harder and moaned, “Cas… Cas… I’m gonna cum…”

 

Cas whispered in his ear again. “Yes, baby, cum for me. Cum  _ now _ .”

 

At the forcefulness of Cas’ voice, Dean did cum. He shot warm cum all over both of them. He was panting and making sounds in his throat.

 

Cas listened, and felt Dean tighten up on him like a vise. He struggled to let Dean finish first, then he allowed his own heat to spread. He filled Dean with cum, shooting over and over again. He pushed through it, then just waited until his cock softened too much to stay in Dean.

  
  


They lay on their backs next to one another, cleaned up and catching their breath. Then Cas said, chuckling, “So, how do I measure up? You really seemed to like my eating you out?”

 

Dean looked away. “It was amazing. But as to how you measured up…. I have nothing to compare it with.”

 

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean. “Wait… are you telling me no one ever ate you out before?”

 

Dean glanced at Cas then glanced away. “Well, yeah. That’s what I’m saying.”

 

Cas was thunderstruck. “Baby, who have you been having sex with? A bunch of selfish idiots?”

 

Dean finally turned and looked at Cas. “Well, the majority of my experience has been quickies, and the one relationship I had, he wasn’t much into foreplay.”

 

Cas just looked at him. “Not into foreplay? What exactly does that mean? Did he hurt you?”

 

Dean’s face blushed beet red. “Well, un… sort of. He sort of liked it.”

 

Cas looked really angry. “That’s crap, Dean. You should never let anyone hurt you. I’m really upset that ever happened to you.”

 

Dean looked abashed. “Well, I was young and didn’t really know any better. I wouldn’t let anyone now.”

 

Cas’ look softened. “That’s good. I hate the thought of anyone doing that to you.”

 

Dean just looked into Cas’ eyes. He was amazed that Cas even cared, let alone cared that much.

 

“Why do you even care, Cas?”

 

Cas looked away for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. Then he looked into Dean’s eyes and said quietly, “I really like you, Dean.”

 

Dean blushed and looked away. Cas put his hand on Dean’s cheek and guided his head back to where they were looking at one another again.

 

“Please don’t look away, Dean.”

 

Dean felt warmth in his chest. He stammered, “I… I really… really like you too, Cas.”

 

Cas kissed him. “It’s late. We need to get some sleep.”

 

They slept with Cas as the big spoon, holding Dean tightly.

  
  


Dean woke up to the alarm. Cas wasn’t in bed and he smelled coffee. He hopped up, pulled on his boxers and went to piss. He rinsed his mouth with some mouthwash he found and wandered into the kitchen. Cas was sitting, drinking coffee and there was a cup for him. He sat down and took a sip.

 

“Ahhhh. Cas your coffee is so good.”

 

Cas smiled, leaned across the table and kissed Dean lightly. “Morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?”

 

Dean grinned. “Like a drunken baby.”

 

They drank coffee. Then Dean opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. Cas looked at him questioningly.

 

Cas just looked at him so he continued.

 

“I was a real slut, Cas. I just thought you ought to know that. I sort of have a reputation.”

 

Cas just smiled at him. “That’s pretty typical for single gay men, Dean. As long as you don’t do that while we’re together, it really doesn’t matter.”

 

Dean looked at him with a shocked expression. “Together? We’re together?”

 

Cas sighed. ‘I’d like us to be together, Dean. I really would, as long as that’s what you want.”

 

Dean grinned. “Oh hell yeah, that’s what I want!”

 

Cas said, “You said there were a couple of things. What’s the other?”

 

Dean blushed furiously. “Uh, I have a sort of fetish.”

 

Cas looked at him, waiting.

 

“I sort of like to wear, well…. Panties.”

 

Cas leered at him. “Oh really? I’m looking forward to that.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was time to leave. Cas followed Dean to his car and Dean drove them to the shop. When they got in, Bobby was there.

 

“Morning, idjit. This the guy who owns the white Chevy?”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah that’s mine. Thanks for repairing it.”

 

Bobby just grunted and said, “Dean did it. Ain’t no point in thanking me.” He left the room.

 

Dean sighed, “Don’t mind Bobby. He’s gruff but he’s got a heart of gold. Now, let me get your bill and the keys.”

 

Cas paid for the repair and Dean walked him to his car. They stood beside it and kissed. 

 

Dean sighed and said, “When can I see you again, Cas?”

 

Cas smiled that smile of his, the one that made everything in Dean’s world brighter. “I was thinking you could come over again tonight when you get off work.”

 

Dean grinned, said, “It’s a date” and kissed Cas goodbye. He watched Cas get into his car and drive away.

 

When he went back inside, Bobby was sitting there holding a cup of coffee. “You asked him out yet?”

 

Dean smiled and said, “Yeah. We pretty much spent the whole weekend together.”

 

Bobby just said, “Good, He looks like a keeper.”

  
  
  


Dean worked at his job, but his mind was on Cas. He really liked Cas, more than anyone he’d been with before. He hoped that things could continue the way they were. He’d admitted to Cas that he’d been a slut in the past and Cas took it well, so maybe they had a chance.

 

Dean realized that he didn’t know where Cas taught. Funny, it never came up. He made a mental note to ask him about it tonight.

 

Finally his day was over. He thought about going home and taking a shower, but he was too anxious to see Cas. He got in his car and drove straight there. As soon as he knocked on the door, Cas threw it open and grabbed him by the shirt.

 

“Umm hello there…” Cas kissed him passionately and his tongue forced its way into Dean’s mouth. Dean was breathless in seconds.

 

Cas sniffed him and said. “Oh sweat and grease and everything nice! I love the way you smell when you get off work.”

 

Dean laughed and said, “Really? Most people find it disgusting.”   
  
Cas kissed him again and just whispered, “I’m  _ not _ most people.”

 

Dean had to agree with that.

  
  
  


Cas had fixed dinner for them, and it was amazing. Chicken fettuccine alfredo, garlic bread and salad. Dean had never been one for salad but he ate Cas’ salad. He made appreciative sounds that made Cas laugh.

 

They retired to the couch and began to make out. Breathless, Dean pulled away.   
  
“I don’t know where you work, Cas.”

 

“I work at a boy’s prep school.”

 

“That’s cool, Cas. What do you teach?”

 

Cas was replying, “English” when there was a knock on the door.

 

Cas shrugged, indicating to Dean he had no idea who it was. He went to the door and opened it. Dean saw Cas’ face lose all color, and Cas just said, “Wha… What are you doing here?”

 

Dean didn’t know what was up. He sat and waited. He heard a voice from the other side of the door say, “Is that any way t greet your husband? Really, Castiel, I thought you had better manners than that.”

 

Cas said, “How did you find me?”

 

Dean jumped up. Cas looked at him and then back at the person beyond the door. He opened the door wider and a tall man walked in. He looked at Dean and smiled.

 

“Private Detectives. I see you haven’t been lonely. I’m glad, but your boy toy needs to leave now.”

 

Dean was confused and angry. Cas looked like he’s seen a ghost.    
  
“Cas? Who is this guy?” Dean needed an explanation. 

 

Cas sighed. “Dean, this is my husband, Michael.”

 

Michael smiled. “Dean. Nice name. Now leave.”

 

Dean looked at Cas. “It’s okay, Dean.”

 

Dean felt like he’d been kicked in the balls. He grabbed his coat and walked around Michael to the door. He glanced at Cas, and then left.

 

Sitting in his car, he felt like banging his head on the steering wheel. His hands gripped it so tightly, his knuckles were white. Sighing, he started the car up and drove home, confused and hurting,

  
  
  


Cas backed away from Michael. “I don’t want any trouble, Mike. I’m not the same man anymore. If you hit me I’ll call the cops.”

 

Michael laughed. “Hit you? I’m not going to hit you, baby. I’ve missed you since you ran out on me. I just want to talk, that’s all. Come on, let’s sit down and talk.”

 

Cas walked to a chair, and Michael sat on the couch. Michael had the same feral look on his face that he always had, and Cas felt very uneasy.

 

“It cost me a lot of money to find you, baby. I had private investigators looking all over the country. Imagine my surprise when you turned up in Kansas. Now, what have you been doing here? Teaching? And as for that cowboy… what was his name? Dean? I want to know all about him too.”

  
  
  


Dean was worried about Cas. He heard Cas ask Michael how he found Cas and that told him that there was a lot to this story. He stewed over it for hours. Then he decided to text Cas.

 

**Cas, are you okay?**

 

It didn’t take long for a reply, but it made Dean’s blood run cold when he read it.

 

**Cas is fine, but if you keep texting him, he won’t be for long**

 

Dean ran out to his car, got in and drove back to Cas’. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean ran to the door and banged on it. “Cas! Cas let me in…”

There was no response. He tried the doorknob but it was locked. He couldn’t hear a sound coming out of the house. He was frantic,

He ran to the back door and tried it. It was unlocked and he ran inside. He listened for any sounds. Then he heard a cry coming from the bedroom. He ran to the door and threw it open.

Michael was standing over Cas, who was kneeling on the floor. He had the beginnings of a black eye and his lip was split. He was naked from the waist down.

Michael turned on Dean and tried to hit him, but Dean dodged the blow. He hit Michael on the jaw. Michael looked shocked but didn’t attempt to hit him again. 

“Ah, your boy toy to the rescue, huh? Very touching, Castiel.” Michael sneered at Dean and Cas just whimpered. 

Dean had a fist ready to go, and he growled, “Leave him alone. Get out before I kick your sorry ass.”

Michael laughed and started to leave, saying over his shoulder, “This isn’t over, Castiel.”

Dean ran to Cas and pulled him up into a hug.

“Baby, what did he do to you? What’s this all about?”

Cas just started to cry and Dean let him. When Cas just started to sniffle, Dean guided him to the bed and sat him down. He noticed that Cas grimaced when he sat, and Dean got angry all over again.

“Cas did he rape you?

Cas looked away, his eye swelling more by the minute. “He tried. He… he didn’t get far. I hit him.”

Dean felt sick. “You should call the cops, Cas. You can’t let him get away with this.”

Cas looked back at Dean. “I.. I can’t.”

Dean sighed. He got up and said, “I’m gonna get ice for your eye.” He walked to the kitchen and got out ice. He wrapped it in a towel, all the while thinking about Cas and Michael and what was really going on.

He took the ice pack back and put it on Cas’ eye. 

“Cas, you need to explain this. How are you married but didn’t tell me. And why won’t you report this to the police?”

Cas looked sad, stricken. “It’s a long story, Dean.”

“I’ve got all the time in the world.”

Cas sighed. “I met Michael eight years ago. He was handsome, successful and swept me off my feet. We got married a year after we met. At first, everything was wonderful. But then… he got suspicious of everyone I knew. He accused me of cheating with friends… strangers. He got really possessive and then…”

Cas took a deep breath. “He started hitting me. He would always be so sorry after, and I thought he meant it when he said he’d stop. But he didn’t stop, he got worse. He made me quit my job, stay home and only go out with him. I got very isolated and depressed.”

Dean felt a combination of sad for what Cas went through and angry. He was angry at Michael for putting Cas through that and at Cas for taking it. But he kept his mouth shut and let Cas continue.

“Finally, I was at my wit’s end. The beatings got worse and I got scared he would kill me. I found my courage and took off one day when he was out of town on business. I cleaned out our accounts, took the money and ran. Eventually, I ended up here.”

“I thought I covered my tracks well enough that he’d never find me.”

Cas had tears running silently down his cheeks. It broke Dean’s heart. He wiped them away with his thumb.

“Okay, I see why you ran, But I don’t understand why you won’t report this to the cops.”

Cas just sighed. “I took his money. I ran away. I think he could press charges against me.”

Dean didn’t think that was possible but he didn’t know for sure.

“Look, Cas. You’ve got to file for divorce. That’s a given. I get why you didn’t before, because then he would know where you were. But he knows now, and there’s nothing to stop you.”

Cas nodded. “That’s true. I’ll find a lawyer, I promise.”

Dean could see that Cas was tired, and he was too. He pulled Cas down on the bed, kicked off his shoes and laid down beside him. He pulled the blanket over them and held Cas in his arms.

“Sleep, baby. We’ll work it out in the morning.”

Cas fell asleep quickly. Dean listened to Cas’ breathing and just thought about everything. He really liked Cas, maybe even was falling in love with him. He wasn’t about to abandon him because of this mess. But he really wanted to get his hands on Michael, preferably in a dark alley somewhere.

He drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

 

He was dreaming that someone was giving him a blow job. He smiled in his sleep and thrust his hips up, Whoever it was, he was good at giving head…

Dean woke up suddenly and realized Cas was going down on him. His cock was leaking pre cum and very hard. Cas had his lips wrapped around the head, swirling his tongue around it.

Dean moaned, but he reached down and pulled Cas off his cock.

“Cas, stop. What are you doing?”

Cas smiled. “I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. You had a hard on and it looked so enticing, I couldn’t help myself.”

Dean”s cock was aching and he wanted Cas so badly. “Cas, fuck me please…”

Cas smiled wider and pushed Dean down. He looked around and found the lube and lubed up his hand. Dean spread his legs, and bent his knees to show Cas what he wanted.

Cas slid two fingers into Dean and Dean groaned at the burn. He began to push back on them. He wanted Cas to fuck his fingers in and out of him. 

Cas got the message and began to move his fingers inside Dean. He had a hard on from sucking Dean’s cock already and he really wanted to get it Dean. He added a third finger and fucked them in and out of Dean, finding and stroking his prostate.

Dean groaned louder. ‘Goddamn….fuck Cas… I’m ready. I…. please….”

 

Cas was concerned. “Dean, you’re not open enough. It might hurt.”

Dean was desperate. “I don’t care, Cas. I need you inside me. Please…. I can take it…”

Cas lined himself up and grabbed his cock. He pressed it to Dean’s hole but it wouldn’t go in. He pushed harder and the head slipped in. Dean was so tight, it felt like his cock was in a hot vise.

Dean gasped when the head of Cas’ dick pushed in. It hurt, and it burned, but he didn’t care.

“Come on, Cas, get it in me or I’m gonna die!” he pushed his hips against Cas in an attempt to get more cock inside him.

Cas just pushed his cock into Dean. He didn’t pause, he just pushed until his balls were laying on Dean’s ass. He paused them, hoping he wasn’t hurting Dean too badly.

Dean groaned, half in pleasure and half in pain. He didn’t care, though. He just wanted Cas to fuck him. When Cas was all the way in and paused, Dean was crazy for Cas’ cock.

“I’m okay, Cas, fuck me, for god’s sake… please!”

Cas pulled back and pushed back in. He established a rhythm that pleased both of them. He loved the feeling of being inside Dean. 

Dean was needy and pushed back against every thrust Cas gave him. It didn’t take long, and Dean was coming. He cried out and shot hot cum all over his belly and chest. He tightened up on Cas’ cock when he came.

When Dean came, and his hole tightened up even more than it was already tight, Cas came. He groaned and threw his head back. He filled Dean with cum.

They both had to catch their breath, and Cas erection went slowly down. He pulled out and watched some of his cum leak out of Dean. He put a finger out and pushed the cum back into Dean’s hole, causing Dean to groan again.

When Dean could talk again, he said, “I’m taking you to get a restraining order in the morning,”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up first, and smiled at Cas curled up against him. He kissed his head and got a grunt in response. 

 

He got up, peed and went to the kitchen to start coffee. He stood, naked, leaning against the counter. He thought about Michael and got irritated. 

 

He took a deep breath. He needed not to be irritated with Cas, it really wasn't his fault. Dean knew that abusive relationships were hard to get out of and he admired Cas for doing just that. He couldn’t fault Cas for being nervous about going to the cops.   
  
But he did need a restraining order against Michael. That way, if MIchael showed up again, they could call the cops and have him arrested.

  
  


Cas woke up, feeling like every bone in his body hurt. He winced when he opened his eyes and the black one hurt. He laid there and thought about what Michael had done, He didn’t tell Dean but Michael had raped him, he just couldn’t cum. It hurt terribly and Cas was ashamed that it happened.

 

He got up, groaning, and stretched. He could smell coffee, and smiling, he went to find Dean.   
  
Dean was still leaning on the counter but he had a cup of coffee in his hand. When he saw Cas he put it down and, smiling, he went to embrace him.

 

“How did you sleep?”   
  
Cas said, “Not that great. I’m sort of hurting right now.”

 

Dean went to find the ibuprofen and got Cas a couple. He gave them to him with a glass of water and watched him swallow them.

 

“We need to eat something and then, we’re going to go get a restraining order.”

 

Cas nodded.

  
  
  
  


After breakfast, Dean and Cas drove to the courthouse. They found the room for restraining orders, got the paperwork and sat down to fill it out. Cas was sighing a lot, but he did it. They gave the papers to the woman behind the desk. She looked them over, smiled at Cas and told him to sit down, the judge would call him in a bit.

 

When they call Cas’ name, he jumped. Dean hald his hand tightly and went with him into the chambers. The judge was reading over the papers they had filled out. He took one look at Cas and signed them. He told Cas that he had to have Michael served with the papers, but that it was in force. Cas thanked him and they left.

 

In the car, Cas asked Dean how they were going to serve Michael and Dean said he had an idea. He drove to a strip mall where he guided Cas into a store front that said, ‘Private Investigator’.

 

They walked in and a man was sitting with his feet up on his desk The place was a shambles, there were boxes of papers sitting everywhere.

  
The guy looked up and said, “Dean! How’s it hanging?”

 

Dean grinned and said, “A little to the left, thanks for asking. How are you, Benny?”

 

The guy laughed like Dean had made the best joke in the world, and then he said “Eh, it’s up and down. What brings you here?”

 

Dean took a box of papers off a chair and told Cas to sit down. Then he stood and told Benny all about Michael and the restraining order.

 

Benny made a face that could only be called a grimace. “Fucking son of a bitch. I’ll do it for nothing.”

 

Cas was amazed and very grateful. Dean told Benny he owed him one. Benny just laughed and clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll remember that, brotha.”

 

They hugged and then Cas and Dean left.

 

“Where do you know Benny from?” Cas was curious.

 

Dean smiled and said, “We used to play poker together. He’s a friend of Sam’s”

 

Dean drove them back to Cas’ house.

 

When they got there, Dean told Cas to pack a bag, he was going to stay at Dean’s.

 

Cas was resistant but Dean was adamant. “Cas, Michael doesn’t know where I live. It'll be safer for you there. We don’t know when Benny will be able to serve Michael with the restraining order.”

 

Cas could see Dean’s point, so he packed a bag, with enough stuff for a couple of days. 

 

They drove to Dean’s. By this time, it was dinner time. Dean made hamburgers and fries. They had a beer with their dinner and then went to the couch.

 

Cas kissed Dean. “I don’t know how to thank you for everything you did for me today.”

 

Dean grinned at Cas. “Oh, I can think of something…”

 

Cas grinned and kissed Dean again, but this time with passion.

 

Dean responded enthusiastically. Before long, they were making out.

 

Cas had his hands under Dean’s shirt, just running his hands over Dean’s chest. Dean had his hands on Cas’ ass. Dean groaned and said, “Too many clothes…”

  
  
  


They were naked on the bed. A trial of clothes led to the bedroom. Cas had three fingers in Dean’s ass and Dean was moaning loudly. Cas loved finger fucking Dean and wasn’t ready to quit.

 

“Cas, I swear, if you don’t fuck me I’ll leave and find someone who will.”

 

Cas laughed. “No you won’t. But just let me do this for a little while longer and I promise to fuck you.”

 

Dean’s answer was a cross between a growl and a groan.

 

Finally Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean. Dean groaned.

 

Cas sat back on his heels and pulled Dean onto his back. Dean lifted his legs and Cas slid into him. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips and locked his ankles.

 

Cas slid all the way in and his balls hit Dean’s ass. They both groaned.

 

Cas pulled back and thrust back in. Dean moaned and Cas established a rhythm that was fast and kind of hard. He snapped his hips into Dean over and over.

 

“Fuck...Cas...it….it feels so good…”   
  


Cas smiled. “That’s the point, Dean.”

 

They both moaned with every thrust. Finally, Cas was close. He told Dean to make himself cum and Dean grabbed his cock. It only took two times of running his hand up and down his shaft before he groaned and shot cum over his chest and belly.

 

Dean tightened up on Cas like a vise, and Cas came too. He dropped his head onto Dean’s chest and grunted through his orgasm. He thrust in slowly and filled Dean.

 

:”Jesus you’re tight, Dean. I just love fucking you.” Dean chuckled and pulled Cas’ face up for kisses. Cas’ cock softened and he slid out, making Dean hiss.

 

After they cleaned themselves up, they wrapped each other up in arms and legs and fell asleep. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the rape scene

Cas went to work the next day and Dean did too. There was a limit to how much time they could take off. Dean was a little worried about Cas being at work and unprotected, but Cas assured him that Michael would have to be crazy to show up there and start anything. There would be too many people around.

 

Dean could see the logic to that, but he insisted on driving Cas to work and picking him up again at the end of the day, and Cas agreed to that.

 

After work he drove to the prep school that Cas taught at. He waited outside for him to come out. When he did, Cas smiled that smile that Dean thought just lit up the world.

 

“How was your day?” Dean grinned at Cas.

 

Cas replied that it was fine, just like any other day. He inquired about dinner, and Dean asked him if pizza was okay. They agreed to stop on their way home and pick up pizza and beer.

  
  


They were sitting on the living room floor at Dean’s, eating their pizza and drinking their beer. They laughed at Dean telling Cas about some guy who wanted his car fixed when there was nothing wrong with it, and what Dean had told him.

 

Cas’ phone chimed that he had a text. When he read it, he got pale and Dean instantly knew it was from Michael. He told Cas to show it to him.

 

**_I got served with the restraining order. If you think that’s going to keep me away, you’re nuts. I want another piece of that ass and I will have it. You can’t hide forever, baby, and when I get to you, your boyfriend won’t be able to save you from being bent over the nearest table and fucked senseless. And then I’m going to punish you for being bad._ **

 

Dean was incensed. He stomped around the room, swearing and saying what he was going to do to Michael. When he finally calmed down, he sat back next to a pale and shaking Cas.

 

“Cas, I didn’t mean to scare you. But tell me honestly, he raped you, didn’t he.”

 

Cas nodded. “I didn’t want to tell you. I was ashamed.”

 

“Jesus, Cas, you had nothing to be ashamed of. You didn’t deserve that.”

 

Cas just hung his head.

 

Dean gathered him up in his arms and held him. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Cas, I promise.”

  
  
  


Cas had to walk to the post office with a package he was sending to his brother. He decided to go on his lunch hour. As he was walking back, he was grabbed from behind and a hand was clamped over his mouth.

 

_ “If you even try to scream, I’ll kill you where you stand.” _

 

Michael’s breath was hot in his ear. He nodded, signaling that he understood. He was dragged into the alley and shoved in a car. He felt dizzy and his heart was racing. Michael got in the driver’s seat and started the car up.

 

“Mike, can’t we talk about this? You don’t want to get into trouble with the authorities, and you’re violating the restraining order. What do you want?” Cas was desperate to talk MIchael out of whatever he had planned.   
  
“What do I want? I want  _ you, _ isn’t it obvious? I want to punish you for running away and then I want you to stay with me. I miss you, Castiel, and I don’t like the feeling.”

 

Cas just sat there. There was nothing to say.

  
  


The staff at the school had been alerted to the restraining order, and when Cas didn’t return from his lunch hour, a teacher called Dean. Dean was out the door and in his car before he even hung up. But then, he was stumped. Where would Michael take Cas?

 

Knowing that Michael didn’t live in town and figuring that he couldn’t just drag Cas into a hotel, he decided to try Cas’ place. He drove there in a hurry.

 

When he got there, he noticed the strange car parked near Cas’ place. He jumped out and ran to the door. He tried it but it was locked. Remembering the last time. He ran to the back door but it was locked this time. He got out a credit card and tried to jimmy the lock.

  
  


Michael was done with the spanking. It left Cas with a red ass, cherry red and burning. He had spanked Cas for a long time, Cas lost count of how many times Michael’s hand had hit him. He was sobbing and pleading with Michael.

 

“Mike, please, please don’t hurt me anymore. I’ll…. I’ll go with you. It can be like it used to be….”

 

Michael slapped him so hard, he saw stars and tasted blood in his mouth.   
  
“It can never be like it was before!” Michael spat at him. “You ran away and I can’t ever trust you again.”

 

Michael slapped him again, just as hard as before. Cas fell onto the bed, his ears ringing.   
  
Michael tore at Cas’ pants and had them off. He took his belt off and folded it in two. He rolled Cas onto his stomach and hit him with the belt. Cas cried out. He hit Cas again and again, leaving Cas bruised and crying.

 

Finally, Michael quit hitting him. Michael removed his pants. Cas looked over his shoulder and saw that Michael was hard. He braced himself for what was coming next.

 

Michael yanked on Cas’ hips, pulling him until his ass was in the air,   
  
“Mike, please… don’t…”

 

Michael laughed and just ramming his cock into Cas. It hurt so badly, Cas cried out. Michael just rammed in and out of Cas, setting brutal rhythm.

  
  
  


Dean burst in the bedroom door. He took one look at the scene and yelled, “Get off him!”

 

Michael just had time to turn his head before Dean yanked him back and off of Cas. Dean hit him square on the jaw and Michael went down. Dean squatted over him and hit him over and over.

 

Cas had collapsed on the bed, whimpering. But he managed to get up and grab Dean’s arm.   
  
“Dean stop, You’ll kill him. He’s out, just stop.”

 

Dean looked at Cas. He wanted to kill Michael but he stopped and got up, grabbing Cas in a hug.   
  
“Oh baby, look at you.”

  
  


They called the cops and Michael was arrested. Cas refused to go to the hospital, saying he was okay and didn’t need a doctor. When it was all over, Dean and Cas sat on the bed, not talking.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean finally said “Let’s go home.” 

 

Cas nodded and got up.He went and got some clothes to put on, hissing as his boxers went over his bruised ass. Dean winced.   
  
“You poor baby. I’ve got some lotion at home that may help that.”

 

Cas just nodded again. He hadn’t spoken a word since the cops and paramedics left. That alone concerned Dean.

 

Cas was dressed so they walked to Dean’s car. Cas winced when he sat down. Dean just sighed and drove to his place.

 

When they got there, Dean walked around and opened the door for Cas. Cas got out and Dean grabbed him and hugged him.

 

“We’ll get through this, Cas. Try not to worry,”

 

Again Cas was silent.

 

When they got inside, Dean asked Cas if he was hungry. Cas shook his head no.

 

“Well, I am so I’m going to fix something and I think you should try to eat something.” Dean went into the kitchen and started hamburgers,   
  


Cas just sat in the living room. Dean looked out at him from time to time but he didn’t move.

 

When the food was done, Dean called Cas to the table. Cas got up and sat down but he didn’t make a move to eat. Dean ate his, and said, “Come on, Cas, I make delicious burgers.”

 

Cas took a bite and chewed it slowly. He didn’t take another.

 

Dean let it go. When he was done, he got up and pulled Cas to his feet, He led him to the couch and sat him down, sitting down next to him. He took both of Cas’ hands in his.

 

“Cas, you’re scaring me. I know it was horrible, but you need to talk to me about it, This silence scares me.”

 

Cas turned his head and looked in Dean’s eyes and began to cry.

 

Dean grabbed him and held him. Cas had his hands holding Dean’s shirt in his fists, his head on Dean’s chest and just sobbed.

 

Dean let him cry. He just held him and made little circles on the small of Cas’ back.

 

When Cas was reduced to hiccups and short breaths, Dean pushed him back.   
  
“Cas, you got hurt. I get it. But you’ve got to talk to me. Get it out. It’ll help, I promise you.”

 

Cas looked at Dean with tears still on his cheeks and Dean wiped them away lovingly. His shirt was wet from Cas crying.

 

Cas took a deep breath, “I…. I don’t know what to say.”

 

Dean sighed, “Just tell me what happened. How did his grab you?”

 

Cas looked down. “I was on my way back from the post office. He grabbed me, covered my mouth and threatened to kill me if I made a sound, Then he put me in his car and drove me there.”

 

Dean put a hand on Cas’ thigh. “Okay, then what happened?”

 

Cas looked at Dean and quickly looked away. “He…. he stripped me and… and…”   
  
Dean said quietly, “It’s okay, Cas.”

 

“He spanked me. For a long time, very hard.”

 

Dean knew that had happened, seeing the bruises on Cas’ ass when he got there and grabbed Michael off him.

 

“Yeah. I saw. And then?” Dean felt like he needed Cas to tell him everything. He didn’t want Cas to bottle that up.

 

“And then he threw me face down on the bed and hit me with his belt. And then…. Then he raped me.”

 

Tears were running down his face as he cried silently.   
  
“Oh Cas, I’m so sorry. I promised to watch out for you, to keep you safe, and I didn’t.” Dean felt like crying too,

 

Cas looked at Dean intently. “You can’t blame yourself! If I had just stayed at work like you told me to, none of this would have happened. You can’t blame yourself. It was me, my decision to leave school and walk to the post office.”

 

Dean sighed. It didn’t make him feel any better. He hated that Cas had gotten hurt.

 

“Come on, Cas. let’s get you into a nice hot bath and then I’ll put lotion on you. It’lll help.”

 

Cas got up and followed Dean into the bathroom. Dean turned on the taps and felt for the right temperature. Then he turned and started to take Cas’ clothes off. Cas put a hand on Dean’s fingers as he unbuttoned Cas’ shirt.   
  
“Will you get in with me? Please?”

 

Dean hugged Cas and said, “Of course I will if that’s what you want.” He began to strip as Cas took off his clothes as well.

 

Dean winced when he looked at Cas’ back and ass. It was covered with dark, angry-looking bruises and welts. He just sat down in the tub and held his hand out to Cas, Cas took it and settled into the tub in front of Dean and leaned back against Dean’s chest with a sigh.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and they just sat there for a while. When the tub was full, Dean turned off the taps. He kissed the back of Cas’ neck.

 

“I love you, Cas. I know I haven’t said it yet, but I’m saying it now, I love you so much.”

 

Cas said softly, “I love you too, Dean.”

 

They sat in silence for a bit. Then Dean got a washcloth and squirted shower gel onto it, He began to wash Cas’ chest and belly. He moved the cloth down and washed Cas’ cock and his balls, listening to Cas’ breath get short.

 

Then Dean pushed on Cas’ back and Cas leaned forward. Dean very lightly washed over his back and his ass. When Dean put the cloth into Cas’ ass crack, Cas stiffened and said, “Don’t.”

 

Dean pulled the washcloth away. He said quietly, “Let me. It has to be done.”

 

Cas sighed and said, “It’s okay. Go ahead.”

 

Dean washed over Cas’ anus carefully. He knew that Michael hadn’t cum in Cas so he didn’t have to clean him inside,   
  
When Dean was done, he told Cas to get out of the tub and when he did, Dean did as well. He grabbed a fluffy towel and dried Cas off. After drying himself off, he led Cas to the bedroom. He told Cas to lay down on his stomach.

 

Cas did as he was told. Dean got the lotion and began to rub it gently on Cas’ lower back and ass. It hurt Dean to his core to see the bruises and welts on Cas, When he was done, he rolled Cas over to lay on his back, and Dean got in and cuddled him.

 

Cas sighed deeply. “I want to make love to you.”

 

Dean was quick to say, “Cas,  you’re in no shape to do that right now.”

 

Cas looked him in the eye and said, “I  _ need _ to. I want you to ride me. I can tolerate that and I need to do this.”

 

Dean realized that Cas needed to fuck him to make up for what was done to him. He needed to feel like Dean’s top again.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Dean moved down and took Cas’ cock in his mouth. Cas gasped, Dean swirled around his tongue over the head and then sucked down the length. He couldn’t take all of Cas cock’ in, it was too big. But he went as far as he could without choking and then back up. Cas got hard immediately.

 

Dean sucked up and down a few more times, but then he popped his mouth off. Cas was looking at him with lust on his face.   
  
“Open yourself up for me, Dean. I want to see you finger yourself.”

 

Dean was a little embarrassed, but he turned around so Cas had a good view of his ass, and he grabbed the lube.He lubed up his fingers, then pushed one into his ass. He moaned, it felt good.

 

Cas sucked in a breath as he watched Dean’s finger disappear into his ass. He ran his hand idly up and down his cock.   
  
Dean inserted another finger into himself, He moved them around and moaned again. “Cas, I want this to be you…”

 

Cas said in a gravely voice, “Keep fingering yourself, Dean. Stick another finger in there.”

 

Dean did as instructed. He had three fingers in his hole and it was good… so good. But he wanted it to be Cas’ cock so badly.

 

At last, Cas said, “Ride me Dean. Get on top of me and just ride me.”

 

Dwan straddled Cas and positioned himself over Cas’ erect cock. He grabbed the base to steady it and then he pushed down on it. He moaned as he impaled himself on Cas’ cock. He sunk down until he was sitting on Cas and Cas’ balls were pressed against his ass.   
  
Cas was looking hard at Dean as he sank down on his cock. It was so amazing to see his cock disappear inside Dean.   
  
“God, Dean, you’re so beautiful…”

 

Dean smiled as he lifted back up and then slid back down. He threw his head back and just felt how good it felt. He put his hands flat on Cas’ belly to steady himself and began to pull up and drop back down on Cas’ cock.   
  
Cas laid there and watched Dean and how his cock disappear inside him. His ass burned but he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel Dean and how hot it was inside him and his tight he was around his cock.

  
  
  


He grabbed Dean’s cock with his fist, using Dean’s pre cum as lube. He fisted up and down the shaft in time with Dean’s riding him. 

 

Dean groaned when Cas grabbed his cock. “Yeah… it… it’s good…”

 

Cas grinned. He sped up his fisting of Dean’s cock and said, “Faster Dean…”

 

Dean sped up. He used Cas’ belly for leverage and pounded himself up and down on Cas. He was so close.

 

Cas fisted Dean’s cock and suddenly Dean came. Sperm shot out of his cock and all over Cas’ hand and his chest. Coming caused Dean to tighten up on Cas’ cock and Cas groaned, “I’m gonna come too…” and he came. He filled Dean with his wam cum and Dean threw his head back at the feeling. Then he fell forward onto Cas, smearing the cum all over both of them.

 

Dean lifted himself off Cas and just lay on Cas’ side. He put his head on Cas’ chest and tried to slow his breathing. Cas wrapped an arm around him.

 

“I love you, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled and said into Cas’ chest, “I love you too, Cas,”

 

They cleaned up and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Cas called in to work and so did Dean. Cas was in no shape to work and Dean wanted to take care of him.

 

Dean fixed breakfast and got Cas some ibuprofen to take. Cas picked at his food and Dean didn’t say anything.

 

After breakfast, Dean led Cas to the couch. “We’re gonna watch a movie, Got any requests?”

 

Cas said anything was okay so Dean chose Deadpool. He was hoping it would cheer Cas up.

 

By the middle of the movie, Cas was smiling. He even chuckled a couple of times. Dean was holding him between his legs and Cas was stretched out on the couch. Dean would kiss the top of Cas’ head from time to time.

 

When the movie was over, Cas yawned. Dean suggested they take a nap and Cas didn’t object, so they went to the bedroom and laid down. Dean pulled a blanket over them and they cuddled up under it and went to sleep.

  
  


Dean woke up first. He smiled at Cas, who was snuggled up against him and snoring lightly. He kissed Cas on the top of the head and waited for him to wake up.

 

Cas yawned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Dean smiling at him.

 

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty.”

 

Cas blinked and said, “How long was I asleep?”

 

“A couple of hours. Not that long.”

 

Cas yawned again and then rolled over to grab Dean, He kissed him and then drew back. 

 

“Gotta pee. Stay here.”

 

Dean laughed and said, “Yes, Sir!”

 

Cas came back and climbed into the bed next to Dean. Dean grabbed him. He looked into Cas’ eyes and said, “It’s time for you to move in here with me.”

 

Cas sat up and looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Dean, Michael is in jail…”

 

Dean cut him off. “It doesn’t have anything to do with Michael. I love you. You love me. I want to wake up every morning and see you next to me. I want to go to bed every night with you in my arms.”

 

Cas softened his look. “That sounds wonderful, Dean. I guess…. I guess I’d like that, too.”

 

Dean grinned. “Is that a ‘yes’ I’m hearing?”

 

Cas nodded. “Yes. It is a yes.”

 

Dean grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent making plans.

  
  


Dinner time rolled around and Dean cooked while Cas read. It was easy and Dean really liked it. When dinner was ready, Dean called Cas to the table and they ate. 

 

After dinner, Dean rubbed more lotion on Cas’ bruises. They were still dark and angry looking. 

 

Dean would be glad when they were gone. It was too much of a reminder of what happened to Cas.   


 


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later, Cas was completely moved in. Michael was still in jail, charged with attempted murder and a hate crime.

 

A year later they were married,

 

A year after that, they adopted their first child, a baby boy named Christopher.

 

Two years after that came Lily.

 

As they sat on the deck of their house, watching the kids play on the swing set, Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and kissed it. Cas smiled at him.   
  
“What brought that on?”

 

Dean grinned at his husband and said, “I still can’t believe you love me, actually.”

 

Cas laughed. “I didn’t stand a chance. From the moment you looked under the hood of my car that first day, I was lost. It was always love actually.”


End file.
